freedoom
by Morgana Black
Summary: “Uma dose de liberdade e inconseqüência e um não se importar com o resto.” Sirius/Tonks NC17


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem, mas saíram da mente brilhante da J.K. Rowling. Se Sirius Black e Cia fossem propriedade minha, não gosto nem de pensar no que eu seria capaz de fazer com eles... rs.

**Warning:** Esta fic contém NC17 – pessoas fazendo coisas impróprias para menores de idade ler, com direito a alguns palavrões. Se você não tem 18 anos, ou não tem muita inclinação para ler "coisas do tipo", então eu sugiro que procurem algo mais leve e fluffy. ;D

**Sinopse:** "Uma dose de liberdade e inconseqüência e um não se importar com o resto."

---

**free-doom**

**I – argumento**

_her eyes__  
__she's on the dark side__  
__neutralize__  
__every man in sight_  
(angel - massive attack)

Seu rosto lhe pareceu vagamente familiar no início.

Ele observou-a com curiosidade quando Moody a trouxera pela primeira vez para a nova Sede da Ordem da Fênix, a odiosa mansão em Grimmauld Place. Os traços eram realmente marcantes, inesquecíveis. Talvez não fosse a fisionomia em si, mas a maneira expressiva que moldava suas feições. Seus cabelos curtos, de um rosa-choque berrante contrastavam violentamente com as sombrias pedras cinzentas daquela casa. Olhos negros e bem delineados. Sorriso torto e perturbador, que sempre lhe vinha fácil ao rosto. Seu sorriso era fácil de ler, mas seus olhares eram intensos e estranhos e um nada incoerentes também. Ele gostava do sorriso dela. Porque não era correto e plácido. O sorriso dela não era comportado como o que uma garota deveria ter, mas tampouco cínico e _maligno_ como o que ele via estampado nos retratos espalhados pela casa

Ela era uma afronta clara e direta aos preceitos de seus antepassados.

Ele gostou imediatamente dela, Nymphadora Tonks, pelo simples fato dela representar tudo aquilo que ele queria para si: uma dose de liberdade e inconseqüência e um não se importar com o resto.

--x--

Paredes de pedra fechavam-se ao seu redor. Sombras que o encarceravam, projetando vultos sobre seus passos. Sibilos zombeteiros que o acompanhavam quando passava pelos corredores, quando até mesmo os quadros daquela casa faziam questão de espezinhá-lo.

Com esse tipo de coisa ele sabia lidar, mesmo que odiasse fervorosamente.

Estar aprisionado _fisicamente_ não era o pior, mas saber que não havia como lutar contra o sentimento de inutilidade era o que acabava com ele. De não poder se livrar tão facilmente destes tipos de amarras porque disso dependia a segurança e felicidade de Harry, que era a única coisa que verdadeiramente lhe importava. Ter que ouvir as reclamações de Molly Weasley, as afrontas de Severus Snape, as palavras de consolo de Remus Lupin. Até mesmo Harry parecia não entender o quão ruim para ele estava sendo aquela situação.

Uma parte dele parecia definhar ali dentro, e era isso o que o incomodava.

Morrendo por dentro...

Sem uma alma...

Apenas uma casca vazia que tentava reanimar inutilmente.

--x--

Agora era a vez dela em observá-lo atentamente, sem o menor pudor, enquanto ele brindava sua própria solidão com uma dose dupla de firewhisky. Coisas que ele conseguia com Mundungus com facilidade, às custas da prataria antiqüíssima da "família" e que valia muito mais do que o outro conseguiria arranjar pelo resto de sua vida.

O firewhisky certamente era mais precioso, principalmente nas suas condições atuais.

"O seu problema é o _tédio_, Sirius", ela lhe disse, quando ele tentara ensaiar mais um de seus monólogos insolentes entremeados por tragadas de nicotina e ironia. "Tédio causa o maior mau-humor que eu já vi na vida. E acredite, a única pessoa que vence você nesse quesito é o morcegão do Snape."

Ele a encarou de volta, olhos estreitos. Lentamente deu mais um trago no cigarro, soltando a fumaça muito devagar, como se pensasse. Largou a bituca num canto qualquer da cozinha, apoiando os pés sobre a mesa envelhecida.

"O meu problema não é o _tédio_. Você não viu o quanto eu tenho que fazer aqui em Grimmauld Place? Limpar a imundície deixada por Kreacher não me dá tempo pra ficar entediado". Sirius cruzou os braços, muito sério e quase arredio, ainda encarando a garota sentada defronte ele. "Digamos que seja esse mesmo o meu problema - o tédio, como você mesma disse. E que por causa disso eu esteja mal-humorado..."

"Ora vamos, não precisa ficar tão emburrado!", Tonks o interrompeu, sorrindo. Era aquele mesmo sorriso torto e atrevido, os olhos escuros dela brilhando intensamente mesmo na cozinha enfumaçada. "Eu estou tentando ajudar, Sirius."

"Ok, então você tem alguma... dica, conselho, ou algo que o valha?", ele desfez um pouco de sua carranca, porque não conseguia deixar de pensar no quão inversa era aquela situação: era ele quem costumava implicar com as crises de mau-humor de Remus e que antecediam as suas transformações durante a lua cheia, sempre procurando algum motivo para animá-lo. E agora ele conseguia reconhecer no sorriso dela toda a petulância de quem não se importava muito com as coisas, de falar o que sente e pensa no momento. "Alguma forma de acabar com o meu... tédio, não é isso? Pois bem, sou todo ouvidos: o que você faz quando está entediada, minha cara Nymphadora?"

Tonks riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. Nem mesmo o fato dele tê-la chamado pelo primeiro nome abalou o seu humor. Porque ela foi capaz de fazê-lo sorrir, mesmo que ironicamente, ante o infortúnio da sua situação. Ela nem gostava de pensar no quão ruim deveria ser permanecer trancada num lugar que detestasse e ser taxado de tantas coisas, fosse de louco, homicida ou inconseqüente - embora este último item não fosse considerado tão pejorativo assim por Tonks.

"Bom, depende do dia. Às vezes sair pra beber, voar, ou uma boa transa...", Inclinou-se sobre a mesa, puxando a garrafa de Firewhisky para si e servindo uma dose numa das canecas que Molly levara para a mansão. "Mas não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem", deu de ombros e então tomou um gole longo, muito longo e estranho para aquele tipo de bebida. "Talvez seja isso o que esteja faltando pra você".

Longe de parecer chocado com o comentário de Tonks, Sirius apenas riu do ar pretensioso da garota.

--x--

"Mas falando sério...", ela enfiou o resto do bombom na boca, então lambeu os resquícios de chocolate que estavam nas pontas de seus dedos. "Você precisa achar um modo de driblar esse sentimento ruim que tá com você"

"Oh céus, _Nym_, será que você não pode me deixar em paz com o meu mau-humor?", Sirius tomou a caixa de chocolates da mão da garota, escolhendo um bombom cuidadosamente. "Nenhuma das suas sugestões são viáveis aqui dentro".

"É mesmo?"

"Eu não posso sair pra voar. Deus sabe o quanto eu gostaria de ter de volta a minha velha motocicleta voadora, ou então poder pegar uma vassoura e sair por aí. Até mesmo dar uma voltinha com Bicuço seria bem-vindo pra nós dois, já que o pobre hipogrifo não agüenta mais ficar trancado naquele quarto"

"E as outras opções?", Tonks enrolou uma mecha de cabelo no dedo, parecendo curiosa. Naquela noite tinha cabelos loiros e crespos, que lhe chegavam aos ombros. Apenas os olhos permaneciam negros. Escuro que era a ausência de cores, contrastando com tudo o que ela era. Muito estranho.

"Beber?", Sirius riu, aquela risada rouca e grave que parecia amplificada na cozinha cavernosa. "Se eu continuar assim vou acabar em coma alcoólico. Sério, Nym, eu sou bem resistente à bebida, e vai ser realmente difícil você me ver bêbado. Sem contar que se eu sonhar em sair pra beber é bem capaz que toda a Ordem da Fênix – principalmente Remus - me azare pra que eu fique inutilizado. Tudo pela minha 'segurança'."

Ela parecia quase angelical ao encará-lo daquela forma.

_Quase. _

Porque haviam terceiras, quartas e muitas outras intenções em seu sorriso, em seus olhos, na forma como ela agia. Porque Tonks não permitia que as coisas ficassem sem solução. Não gostava de desistir, se entregar, deixar que a vida minasse pouco a pouco as suas possibilidades. De ser livre, de fazer o que quisesse quando bem quisesse.

E ela sabia, talvez fosse um pouco de _loucura_ o que faltava a Sirius.

Apenas isso.

--x--.

Havia os olhos escuros que pareciam persegui-lo por toda parte.

Não conseguia compreendê-la muito bem, e por isso mesmo gostava cada vez mais dela. Por ser tão imprevisível e inconstante. Dos sorrisos brilhantes e perturbadores, das suas respostas atrevidas e das perguntas impertinentes.

Simplesmente porque ela não se importava com o resto e ele _precisava_ também não se preocupar tanto com tudo e com todos. De ser livre por apenas um momento. Mesmo se fosse através das atitudes dela.

---

**II - preâmbulo**

_maybe we're victims of fate__  
__remember when we'd celebrate__  
__we'd drink and get high until late__  
__and now we're all alone_  
(protect me from what I want - placebo)

"Lixo... lixo... lixo...", resmungou aborrecido, alto o bastante para ser ouvido por quem passasse no corredor, fazendo aquele monte de porcaria acumulada por Kreacher sumir com um aceno da varinha. Nem mesmo esse pequeno gesto – praticar magia – era capaz de deixá-lo menos soturno: nem mesmo sua própria varinha poderia usar, já que ela havia sido partida ao meio (a maior humilhação para um bruxo) quando fora condenado à Azkaban; e seria arriscado demais sair para comprar uma nova no Beco Diagonal. E por isso teve de se contentar com a antiga varinha de seu pai, para que não fosse um encosto por completo. Nada poderia ser pior, ele pensava.

A sua maior obsessão naquela semana era limpar a sala onde ficava a "mui nobre e antiga" tapeçaria dos Black. _Seu legado_. Sirius não iria sossegar enquanto não acabasse com qualquer vestígio que lhe lembrasse os seus antepassados, por isso não se tratava de uma "faxina", mas de sua guerra pessoal contra aquilo que tanto odiava.

"Boa noite, _Nymphadora_", Sirius fez uma mesura exagerada, quando viu a garota parada na entrada da sala, voltando a sua atenção para a tapeçaria - vinha tentando todos os feitiços que conhecia para retirar aquela porcaria da parede. "Alguma novidade no Departamento de Mistérios?"

"Nahn, nada, eu acho. Hoje não era o meu dia de patrulhar lá, o Moody ia me cobrir. Por isso eu fiquei de fazer plantão aqui de noite..."

"Pra cuidar de mim?", ele sorriu, cínico e divertido (e somente Sirius conseguia fazê-lo desta forma naturalmente), afastando uma mecha dos cabelos muito negros do rosto.

"Pra garantir que iria ter alguém de prontidão caso surgisse algum imprevisto". A auror fez-se de importante, encostando-se no batente da porta. "E ninguém em sã consciência deixaria você aos meus cuidados, já pensou no desastre?"

--x--

Nem bem meia hora havia passado, quando Tonks retornara à sala onde Sirius ainda se digladiava com a tapeçaria que não conseguia remover da parede.

"Escuta...", Tonks mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo inquieta e ansiosa. Mais do que o normal. "Tá afim de uma aventura?"

Ele não sabia o que ela estava planejando – se é que Tonks planejava alguma de suas atitudes. Mas algo no rosto dela, seus olhares e na forma como se portava... era uma malícia velada, mesclada àquela vitalidade que lhe era característica.

Aceitou na hora o que quer que ela estivesse aprontando.

--x--

Seu primeiro momento de libertação veio quando sentiu a brisa noturna acariciar aquele rosto desconhecido. Aproximou-se da vitrine de uma loja qualquer, observando o seu reflexo: cabelos castanhos e encaracolados, que não chegavam à altura dos ombros. Sobrancelhas retas, que lhe deixariam com uma expressão quase sisuda demais não fossem os olhos muito azuis.

"Eu ainda acho que conseguiria me transfigurar sem precisar tomar polissuco.", Sirius reclamou, alisando com um certo desprezo os cabelos crespos. Procurou no bolso do casaco a carteira de cigarros, então escolheu um dentro do maço. Logo a fumaça acinzentada espiralava no ar, envolvendo o rosto dele numa nuvem espessa de nicotina "Como você arranjou isso tudo?"

"Sempre tem uma reserva de polissuco no quartel dos aurores. Obviamente eu não preciso disso, mas é sempre bom saber onde conseguir esse tipo de coisa", Tonks sorriu, jogando os cabelos longos e lisos, de um vermelho-cereja, para trás. "Eu só consegui o suficiente pra umas três horas, senão sentiriam falta no estoque e cabeças rolariam – de preferência a minha. E por melhor que você e eu sejamos em transfiguração, ainda é melhor 'ser' uma outra pessoa, como disfarce."

"Você não planejou isso tudo hoje, não é?", Sirius riu, passando um braço pelo ombro da garota, voltando a caminhar pelas ruas e avenidas londrinas, o cigarro ainda preso nos dedos.

"Eu não planejei _nada_", a metamorfomaga sorriu divertida. "Planejamento e eu somos duas coisas que não combinam, definitivamente. A idéia passou pela minha cabeça e eu resolvi me arriscar. Simples assim. Foi só uma questão de aproveitar as oportunidades: Remus estar em missão, e somente eu e Bill – abençoada seja aquela _veela_ por distraí-lo – para ficar de plantão na sede da Ordem, sendo que assim é muito mais fácil dar uma 'escapada'".

"O destino conspira a favor dos desajuizados!", Sirius riu outra vez, e mais outra, parecendo feliz em sua insanidade.

--x--

Barulho, muito barulho. Ou _música_, como os jovens trouxas chamavam aquela cacofonia. Tonks parecia muito à vontade naquele ambiente, porque era quase óbvio que ela costumava freqüentar lugares como aquele. Sirius não se importava com o tipo de música, para falar a verdade. Era um ritmo meio pulsante e frenético, mal o deixava raciocinar. E aquilo era muito bom.

Viu Tonks se espremer pelo meio da massa de jovens que dançavam, até encontrá-lo encostado no bar, parecendo também muito à vontade naquele lugar. Porque tinha calor humano, conseguia sentir vida pulsando, vontade de viver e doses e mais doses de inconseqüência, como se o contaminassem de volta.

"Algum brinde em especial?", Ela riu, já meio embriagada – não se sabia se era o álcool ou a música – agarrando o braço de Sirius.

"Um brinde à nossa ruína!", Sirius entornou o que estava em seu copo com um único gole – não gostaria de saber o que estava bebendo naquela noite, e muito menos na provável ressaca que enfrentaria na manhã seguinte.

Aquele era o seu segundo momento de libertação naquela noite.

--x--

Ele piscou mais uma vez até encontrá-la dançando no meio dos jovens trouxas. O que pensariam se soubessem que tinham entre eles um foragido? Provavelmente pouco ligariam, aproveitando aquela noite como se fosse a última. Brindando o fim do mundo como os antigos poetas românticos em suas "viagens" alucinógenas.

_Lay down all thoughts, surrender to the void,__  
__It is shining, it is shining._

Fachos de luz colorida piscando sobre todos freneticamente, como se fossem feitiços. Sua cabeça rodou um pouco, mas ele conseguiu se recompor a tempo. Parecia bizarro demais ver Tonks daquela forma, como se ela não fosse real. Como se fosse parte da sua imaginação já embotada pela quantidade de álcool ingerida naquela noite. Braços erguidos para o ar, apenas se deixando levar pelo ritmo da música, as luzes coloridas refletidas em seu rosto pálido...

_But listen to the colour of your dreams_¹

"Vem...", Sirius apenas sentiu as mãos pequenas e ágeis dela puxarem o seu braço, em direção à pista de dança. "vem se libertar".

--x--

A risada dela, a música, as luzes coloridas. Tudo meio onírico e louco, como num caleidoscópio. As mãos dele na cintura dela, sentindo o contato com a pele quente mesmo através da camada fina de tecido. A boca dela, o gosto dela misturado ao álcool, a língua dela buscando a dele furiosamente.

Sem pensar em mais nada.

Afastou-se um pouco daquele beijo, e viu-a arregalar os olhos, assustada. _Teria ele ido longe demais?_ Apenas se deu conta do que acontecia quando sentiu uma lufada de ar gelado em seu rosto, quando saíram do bar/boate ou o que quer que fosse aquele lugar, tendo ele sido arrastado para fora por Tonks, sem saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

"Oh merda, acabou o efeito da poção!", Tonks riu, meio ofegante, apoiando-se no muro de uma loja. "Imagina a confusão que seria se as pessoas reparassem em um cara que muda de rosto assim, do nada?"

Sirius também riu, do inconveniente da situação e do quanto aquilo era insano. Sem precedentes. Riu porque se sentia bem, apesar de tudo.

"Hora de virar abóbora, _Cinderela_", Tonks tirou a varinha do bolso do casaco, mas parou por um momento, cenho franzido. "Pronto pra voltar pra Grimmauld Place?"

"Acho que posso sobreviver a mais essa noite."

---

**III – clímax**

_sucker love is known to swing__  
__prone to cling and waste these things__  
__pucker up for heaven's sake__  
__there's never been so much at stake__  
__I serve my head up on a plate__  
__it's only confort, calling late__  
__'cos there's nothing else to do__  
__every me and every you_  
(every me and every you - placebo)

Era mesmo uma questão de _sobrevivência_, Sirius pensou, quando ele e Tonks aparataram em Grimmauld Place. Ver a mansão de aspecto maligno surgir sempre lhe deixava um sentimento desconfortável, como se emergisse em um pesadelo.

"Obrigado por ter me trazido até aqui, mas não sei se tinha tanta necessidade. Eu quase me sinto a _garota_ da relação", Sirius debochou, puxando a varinha e apontando para a tranca da porta.

"Não seja estúpido, eu não estou sendo cortês com você ou te tratando como uma garota. Estou vindo pra cá porque o meu plantão na Sede da Ordem ainda não terminou", Tonks revirou os olhos, fazendo uma careta dramática. "e, definitivamente, você não beija como uma garota", tomou a dianteira, entrando pela passagem escura.

"Como...?"

A garota apenas riu, despreocupada, sussurrando um feitiço para iluminar o caminho. Assim que a pesada porta se fechou atrás deles, Tonks se apoiou na parede, lutando para se livrar das botas de couro de dragão, aliviando os pés doloridos.

"Shh, você vai acordar o quadro da velha.", Sirius tapou a boca da garota com a mão, quando ela rira sem motivo, sendo que ele próprio estava rindo com ela.

"Vamos sair daqui, então", ela propôs.

Sirius passou um braço pela cintura da garota, guiando-a pelo corredor, evitando um provável tropeção dela. Druella Rosier Black certamente se horrorizaria com a falta de graça e delicadeza da "neta", tão diferente de qualquer Black, com sua postura tão cheia de classe e elegância.

Tonks não chegou a se surpreender com a facilidade com que Sirius se movimentava pela mansão tão pouco iluminada, guiando-a habilmente pelo labirinto de escadas e corredores. Também não se surpreendeu com a forma segura com que ele abraçava sua cintura. Havia algo pairando no ar, tão palpável e evidente quanto o toque quente da mão dele em seu corpo.

--x--

Era como estar andando sobre uma corda-bamba. Sem certezas, apenas agindo conforme o momento. _Dançando conforme a música. _Tonks sentia isso claramente quando encarou os olhos cinzentos, enigmáticos. Não havia expectativas nos olhos dele, mas tampouco era um olhar vazio. Eram coisas demais escritas nas íris de tempestade e que ela não era capaz de decifrar.

--x--

Ela era uma auror do Ministério da Magia, fora treinada habilmente para caçar bruxos das trevas – e isto não era pouca coisa, visto o quanto era difícil conseguir passar pelos testes de aptidão que o quartel dos aurores impunha. Somente a formação dela já era o bastante para horrorizar grande parte dos bruxos de puro-sangue, tão preocupados em manter sua linhagem, mesmo que isso significasse se embrenhar em Magia Negra. E ainda mais sendo uma mestiça, uma proscrita de um dos clãs mais nobres e antigos da bruxidade.

E ele... ele tinha tudo para ser como os outros: sua ascendência tão nobre e pura (Walburga se orgulhava do primogênito no começo de tudo, quando ele ainda não era capaz de pensar por si próprio, e ter o mais puro sangue dos Black), habilidades e inteligência o bastante para fazer brilhar a estrela de sua linhagem e ofuscar todos os demais. Mas tornara-se a vergonha de seus pais quando escolhera ser diferente. Quando fora capaz de ver que havia muito mais além do sangue-puro e do nome de sua família.

Sirius queria ser livre, e não apenas um nome bordado na tapeçaria dos Black, fazendo o que todos esperassem que ele fizesse.

Apenas ser livre.

--x--

Aurores deveriam perseguir bruxos que lidassem com Magia Negra, e não se esfregar em alguém que era supostamente o braço direito do Lorde Negro. Se alguém soubesse... se alguém soubesse poderia ser a ruína para ela, para o seu tão amado emprego, o sonho de uma vida.

Bom, de qualquer modo ela já tinha coisas demais a esconder para o Ministério: se aliar a um grupo secreto para combater os Comensais da Morte podia ser considerado um ato subversivo para os seus superiores. Tonks não importou com isso antes, por que iria se importar agora?

--x--

Tonks abriu uma porta qualquer no primeiro andar da mansão, às apalpadelas. Não conseguia pensar muito bem com Sirius beijando-a daquela forma. As mãos dele encontrando habilmente um caminho por dentro de seu vestido, traçando uma trilha de beijos úmidos pelo seu colo nu. Gemeu baixinho, dentro do beijo, quando ele a prensara contra uma das paredes da sala, uma das pernas dele se insinuando por entre suas coxas, a excitação dele ficando muito evidente ao se esfregar contra ela. Tonks apenas sentiu o contato com a superfície áspera em que estava apoiada em sua pele sensível, sem ligar muito para isso.

Sem muito cuidado, tentou tirar a camisa de Sirius, mas se atrapalhando com a quantidade de botões que aquela coisa poderia ter. Ele riu suavemente das tentativas dela, e puxando a camisa por cima da cabeça jogou-a de qualquer jeito no chão.

Sirius voltou a se concentrar no colo dela, fazendo as alças do vestido – preto e branco alternando-se em listras quase hipnóticas – deslizarem pelos ombros pálidos. A pele branca parecia tão macia e cremosa, como se fosse sorvete quente. Apreciou o gosto dela, e disse isso para ela, já corada e respirando com dificuldade, as pernas sem muita firmeza só com o tom de sua voz sussurrando coisas proibidas.

Era quase tortuoso notar como os seios dela, tão pequenos, redondos e firmes arrepiavam-se com o toque dele, como os mamilos rosados intumesciam com o contato da língua dele; sentir o sexo dela – tão quente e úmido – latejando sob seus dedos, quando afastara a calcinha dela para o lado e mergulhara um dedo _dentro_ dela, apenas para senti-la. Apenas provocando-a para que ela sentisse um mínimo do que ele estava sentindo naquela noite. De como era voltar a _sentir_ depois de quinze anos.

"Oh Merlin, pára de me provocar!", Tonks resmungou, enterrando os dedos na cabeleira negra de Sirius, incentivando-o a ir mais além. "Ahh... Sirius...".

Tonks arqueou o corpo, esfregando os quadris nele. Beijou-o novamente, a boca muito aberta, como se fosse devorá-lo. Não havia muita sutileza naqueles beijos, nos toques, nas carícias. Não havia delicadeza na forma como Tonks tocou no membro já meio rígido dele, que ficou duro por completo em sua mão. Começou a masturbá-lo, mas Sirius não a deixara ir adiante, segurando o pulso dela com firmeza. Na situação em que estava gozaria em pouco tempo, como se fosse um adolescente inexperiente.

"Nym...", Sirius murmurou, a voz mais rouca e grave do que o normal. Tirou a última peça de roupa que ela vestia, apreciando por breves momentos a visão do corpo nu e jovem, os cabelos avermelhados escorrendo por seus ombros, de como o olhar dela parecia oblíquo quando o encarava por detrás da franja colorida. Livrou-se também das próprias roupas, voltado a se aproximar dela, abraçando-a e afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela. "Tem certeza?", a pergunta não havia sido feita com palavras, mas ela compreendera o que aquele abraço queria dizer.

Porque, apesar de tudo, ela era Nymphadora Tonks. Que nunca seria uma garota qualquer. E que, acima de tudo, conquistara o seu respeito e admiração, mesmo que as pessoas não a compreendessem como ele aprendera a compreender. Porque as demais pessoas nunca a compreenderiam, não entenderiam que o ato feito naquela noite era muito mais que uma "trepada" sem compromissos.

Não precisou de uma confirmação dela para que prosseguisse. Tonks levantou uma das pernas, tentando envolver a cintura dele. Sirius apoiou-a melhor na parede, e segurando a coxa dela penetrou-a de uma vez só, sem muita cautela. Ergueu o rosto, apenas para ver Tonks com a cabeça jogada para trás, mordendo o lábio inferior – sem saber se era de prazer ou dor. Mas ela não parecia incomodada, porque fincou as unhas (por Merlin, até as unhas pintadas de laranja pareciam brilhar na pouca luz do aposento!) nas costas dele, incitando-o. Sirius começou a mover-se dentro dela, os movimentos rápidos e vigorosos e meio desesperados, também. Às vezes murmurava algumas coisas desconexas, enterrando-se cada vez mais na carne dela. Às vezes diminuía um pouco as investidas, observando as reações no rosto dela: como ela também movia os quadris, do sexo dela pulsando ao redor de seu corpo, das coisas incoerentes que ela dizia quando estava perto do orgasmo.

Um carro passou no largo em frente à mansão, jogando a luz alaranjada do farol sobre a janela da sala. Apenas o reflexo de algo dourado brilhando sob as costas da garota fez Sirius se distrair.

"O que foi?", Tonks perguntou, voltando a abrir os olhos, quando Sirius parara. "Tá tudo bem?"

Ele riu quando reparara no lugar onde estavam, no que estavam fazendo. Riu e beijou Tonks, não como um amante jurando amor eterno à sua prometida, mas como alguém que parecia feliz e realizado de uma forma que só ela era capaz de compreender.

"Nós estamos _fodendo_ encima da tapeçaria da minha mãe", ele riu novamente, sendo acompanhando pela garota. Um riso leve e descontraído, apenas porque aquilo tudo era meio hilário e desconcertante, que faria os seus antepassados se contorcerem no inferno (onde Sirius desejava fervorosamente que eles estivessem). Apoiou a testa na testa de Tonks, voltando a penetrá-la, fundindo-se nela. Ela não demorou muito para chegar ao clímax, perdendo a força nas pernas e abandonando-se languida nos braços dele. Sirius acompanhou-a logo em seguida, gozando dentro dela e inundando-a com seu sêmen.

Meio trêmulo e zonzo, como se só agora o seu organismo estivesse se dando conta da quantidade de álcool que bebera naquela noite, embriagado também com o corpo da garota, encostou-se numa velha escrivaninha ali próxima, tentando recuperar-se. Tomou o rosto de Tonks entre as mãos e beijou-a, lento, cuidadoso. Como se fosse um agradecimento.

Era o auge.

O terceiro momento de libertação de Sirius naquela noite.

Um ato de rebeldia.

_¹Trechos da música "tomorrow never knows" (the beatles)__  
_  
Estou seriamente envergonha/tímida com essa fic. Nunca terminei uma cena NC antes nesses meus longos anos como ficwriter, e fiquei dois meses pensando se postaria isso aqui ou não. Na verdade é culpa da cena NC, mas ela era necessária à fic para dar o tom que a história precisava, porque não queria escrever somente um PWP (plot-what-plot? ou pornography-without-plot). O que eu tinha em mente não era somente um encontro despudorado entre o casal, ou que fosse só sexo por sexo. Penso que, além dos motivos óbvios (erm...), o sexo é uma forma de libertação e era isso o que tinha em mente quando escrevi a fic e espero ter deixado isso claro durante a fic.  
Sei lá, eu acho que tendo em mente que o casal em questão é Sirius/Tonks, eu poderia abordar as coisas dessa forma, coisa que não rolaria com Ron/Hermione, por exemplo. Fiquei com medo de ter deixado eles meio descaracterizados em algum momento, mas dei a minha reinterpretação pessoal aos personagens e blábláblá. ;D

Eu sei que ninguém perguntou, mas preciso fazer um comentário sobre o título da fic: foi um trocadilho meio tosco com a palavra inglesa "freedom" (liberdade), sendo que "free" significa "livre" e "doom" é algo como "ruína". Sei lá, acho que essa é a temática da fic: a busca/anseio da liberdade pelo Sirius, mesmo estando naquele estado lastimoso/deprimente que vemos na Ordem da Fênix.

Agradecimentos especiais à Anne pelo incentivo e à Gabione pela leitura prévia e emotions fofos no msn.

Enfim.

Comentários me fazem feliz e me deixam menos insegura em escrever coisas do gênero. Ou não.

C ya.

**Morgana Black.**


End file.
